Shinigami, Tokyo, and Musical Vibrations
by KeiraKat
Summary: Kurotsuchi has discovered interesting Spiritual Pressure, and Yamamoto sends out a team of shinigami to investigate it. They discover that they belong to humans, and not just any humans, humans from hit bands BlaSt and Trapnest… Lots of characters.
1. Interesting…

NOTE: I don't own either Bleach or NANA, just my ideas.

"Mayuri-sama, we've picked up some odd Spiritual Pressure." Nemu said.

Mayuri walked over to his lieutenant. "Where?"

"Tokyo. There are 10 Spiritual Pressures there. They seem to belong to humans."

"Interesting… _very _interesting. Well, I'd better report his to the Captain-General. He might find it _interesting _too. Nemu, prepare a hell-butterfly."

"Hai."

"Thank you for coming to this captain's meeting in such short notice. Captain Kurotsuchi has brought to my attention some peculiar Spiritual Pressure that seems to belong to humans in the heart of Tokyo. Captain, if you would care to elaborate…"

"Thank you, Captain-General. These Spiritual Pressures are like nothing I've ever seen before. They give off certain vibrations, and I can't tell if they are any danger or not. My suggestion is that we investigate this phenomenon." Mayuri ended.

"I agree with Captain Kurotsuchi," Hitsugaya spoke up. "We should see exactly what is going on here." The rest of the captains nodded in agreement.

"All right." Yamamoto banged his cane. "I will send out a team that shall find out the nature of these Spiritual Pressures. They will bring the humans in question here for examining. The team will include Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki. You three will pick out the remainder of the team. Clear?"

"Hai!"

"Nii-Sama, please can I go?" Rukia begged.

"No. That is my final decision. Please do not continue to pester me about it." Byakuya said coldly.

Rukia hung her head. "Hai."

Just them, Ukitake poked his head around the corner. "Come on, Captain Kuchiki. Let her go! The mission will not involve any serious danger!"

Byakuya glared at the white-haired captain. "Captain Ukitake, she is my responsibility, not yours."

Ukitake sighed. "But she is under my command. Come on, Byakuya-san! If she's not let out to the Real World, when danger strikes she'll not know what to do!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Fine. But she will stay with me at all times."

"Thank you Nii-Sama!" Rukia grinned and bowed to her older brother, even though he looked like his decision was made just to get Ukitake to go away. "Thank you too, Captain Ukitake," she said, bowing to her captain.

"No problem!" he grinned, and then walked away.

"Come, Rukia. We are to meet the rest of the team and Renji at the Senkaimon."

"Hai!"

"I can't believe Old Man picked me for this. It's no fun fighting humans."

"Ken-Chan! I don't think we're supposed to _fight _them!"

Zaraki grinned. "Well… if they protest or are a danger to society it would be my civic duty to slaughter them."

"Ken-Chan! You're so funny!"

"Ken-Chan" just grunted. "Which way is it to the Senkaimon?"

"That way!" Yachiru squealed, pointing in a random direction.

"Yachiru, this better be the right way. We're already late."

"Ken-Chan! Since when do you care? Plus, I'm 100% sure this time!"

"Yeah, right!" Ikkaku screamed from behind her, tired from running.

'Don't, Ikkaku," Yumichika told his best friend. "Captain, I know where the Senkaimon is."

"OK, then lead the way," Zaraki growled.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya warned,

"TOKYO! Oh my god I need to get on my nice clothes. Be right back!" Rangiku left in a flurry. Hitsugaya shook his head. They were on time, but if his lieutenant took any longer they would surely be late.

A minute later Rangiku popped her head into the room. "Captain! We _have _to bring Orihime-Chan!"

"No."

"Please? ?"

Hitsugaya groaned. He didn't want to have to deal with this right now. "Fine. If Yamamoto allows it."

"Yay! And Ichigo-Chan too?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Whoever you want. Just leave me alone!"

'Yay!"

Finally, Hitsugaya and Rangiku landed at the Senkaimon, where Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika were already assembled.

"Can we make a detour to pick up Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime?" Hitsugaya asked wearily.

"Yeah," Zaraki snickered. "Then I can kill him afterwards."

Byakuya sighed. "Well, time is not in interest here, so I suppose we can go pick up the brat and his girlfriend." Rukia winced, but didn't say anything. Zaraki snickered, earning him a death glare from Byakuya.

"OK! Let's go!" Rangiku giggled, then the group strode into the Senkaimon.

"Huh? You found some odd spiritual pressure and you want me to go with you guys to look for its source?" Ichigo said, confused.

"Yeah, you and Orihime. She's outside already, along with the rest of the group." Rukia responded.

"Uh… OK. I'm game!" Ichigo grinned, then changed into his shinigami form. Let's go!

The shinigami, with Ichigo carrying Orihime, landed in a skyscraper.

"Whoa…" the shinigami collectively gasped, seeing the glittering city lights and tall buildings.

Rangiku, squealing, effectively broke the mood. "I LOVE Tokyo! Isn't it so cool? The shopping here is amazing! And they've got such yummy food, Orihime-Chan!"

"Really?" Orihime gasped. "Wow!"

"All of you! Pay attention. Here is a sensor showing where your target is located, along with their names." Hitsugaya handed out small round devices to each person. 'Bring them back to this spot. OK? Let's go!" Each shinigami nodded, then disappeared to look for their people.


	2. Shocking Revelations

Takumi was tired. He just had finished dealing with a particularly stubborn theater executive planning where their next show would be. All he wanted now was to fall asleep.

"Honey! I'm home!" he called out. No answer. Where was Hachi? Takumi spotted a piece of paper on the table.

_I went out to buy veggies! ˆwˆ, There's dinner in the stove. _

_Be back soon! _

_Love you,_

_-Your darling wife. 3 _

Takumi smiled, imagining his little dog barking. Before heading to the stove though, he flopped down on the couch, needing to sit down for a second. Whew, that felt good, he thought, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, he sat up straight. That was weird… he felt shivers down his spine. It was nothing, probably. Oh well, he'd better go get the food. As he stood up, he gasped, and took a step backward.

A man had walked into the room. Through a wall. His long hair had these weird white things in them, and he was wearing a translucent scarf. He was frowning, his face delicately in a sign of disapproval. And he was wearing old-fashioned black and white robes, with a sword! Oh my god he was carrying a sword! He was holding a small device in his hand, and staring at it.

"Are you Takumi Ichinose?" he asked in a deep voice. God, he was tall and… handsome, Takumi thought. OK, that sounded really gay. Takumi suddenly woke up to the question.

"What if I am? Who are you? And how the hell did you walk through that wall?" he whispered, truly freaked out. "No, I'm just tired, overworked. You're just a figment of my imagination, a result of my lack of sleep." Takumi frowned, blinking. The other man looked slightly amused.

"I am not a 'figment of your imagination'. Are you Takumi Ichinose?"

"Who are you? I'm not telling you until you tell me who you are."

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan. And I am a shinigami."

"All right. Yes, I am Takumi Ichinose. Wait, shinigami? You're a death god? Oh shit, I really am hallucinating."

"I assure you, you are not hallucinating. Now you must come with me." The man, Byakuya Kuchiki, took a step towards Takumi.

"Wait, I'm not going anywhere. Aah!"

Just then, the door opened and Hachi entered, followed by a girl wearing robes identical to Byakuya Kuchiki's except without the white.

"Takumi!" Hachi screamed, running to her husband. "There's one with you too?"

"Hachi," Takumi said, stunned. "You can see them too?"

"Yes! But no one else on the street could? I thought I was going crazy!"

"Rukia," the man said to the girl. "We're leaving."

"Hai." The girl bowed, and walked over to Hachi and scooped her up.

"Wait! Put her down! You aren't taking us anywhere!" The man's frown deepened.

"I'm afraid that choice is not up to you." With that, he picked up the protesting Takumi and flung his over his shoulder.

"Come, Rukia."

"Hai." He opened the screen door that lead to their balcony, walked onto it, leapt off the edge, followed by the girl. Hachi's screams echoed through the night.

Nobu and Yuri were in bed together, moans of pleasure escaping from under their covers.

"Eew! Ken-Chan, they're being icky!" Nobu let out a strangled scream.

"Who was that?"

"What is it Nobu?" Yuri asked.

"Didn't you hear that voice? Someone's in our room!"

"I didn't hear anything, Nobu. Now get back here, and finish what you were doing before." Nobu, ignoring Yuri, flung back the covers and looked straight in the eyes of an extremely tall man with spiky hair, scars all over his face and an eye patch. He grinned horribly in a way that said: I want to kill you.

"AAAAHHH!!!!!" Nobu screamed.

"What is it, Nobu?" Yuri asked.

"There's a freaky guy in our room! How the hell did you get in here? And there's a little kid on his shoulder! Omigod!"

Yuri looked up. "Nobu, there's nothing there."

"Whaddya mean, there's nothing there?" Nobu stuttered, staring at the man, who seemed to be enjoying all this.

"She can't see us." The little girl giggled. Nobu just stared.

"Are you Nobuo Terashima?" the big man grunted.

"Ahh… ahh… yes… ahh… what do you want? I'm dreaming, that's it." Nobu stuttered.

Yuri looked concerned. "Nobu, this isn't funny. You're starting to scare me."

Zaraki looked bored. "Get some clothes on."

"Wha…"

"Or do you want me to take you naked?"

"Take me?"

"Clothes. Now."

"Okay…" Nobu scrambled out of the bed, pulling on underwear and shorts.

As he was putting on his shirt, Yuri asked, "Nobu, where are you going?" Nobu shook his head.

"I don't know." With that, Zaraki tossed him over his shoulder and they disappeared.

Yuri sat stunned for a moment, then picked up the phone and began dialing. "Miu?"

"What, Yuri."

'Nobu-Chan disappeared! He was talking to himself, then he got clothes on and disappeared!"

"Maybe he didn't want any more sex."

"No, not like 'leave' disappear. He was gone, into thin air!"

"You were dreaming, Yuri."

"What? No--" But Miu had hung up on her.

"Who was it?" Yasu asked.

"Yuri. Rambling about how Nobu disappeared. She was just dreaming." Miu sighed and put her phone down.

"She does call you a lot, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Miu stared at her bourbon. "Uh huh." They sat there for a while, uncomfortable. Suddenly, Yasu sat up straight. "What is it, Yasu?" Miu asked.

"Something's coming. I don't know what… From there." He pointed to the left. Together they turned around to see… two men walk through a wall into the room. Well… one was definitely a guy but Yasu wasn't so sure about the other one. One was bald, and the other had a bob cut and feathers coming out of his eyes. They were both wearing black robes and carrying swords.

"Oh look, Ikkaku! He's bald like you. Ooh, but much more beautiful… you should try sunglasses too." That was the girly one.

"Who are you? How did you walk through that wall?" Yasu asked.

The bald one snickered. "Hey, you don't ask questions here."

"Ikkaku, we should at least tell them who we are, so they know my beautiful name. I'm Yumichika Ayesegawa. He is Ikkaku Madarame."

"…"

"Shut up, Yumichika! We're--"

"That's not beautiful, Ikkaku. Say sorry."

"What?!?! Yumichika, we're--"

"Say it."

'Fine. Sorry. Now as I was saying we're late. This is the right spot. Are you two Yasushi Takagi and Miu Shinoda?" Bald guy and Feathers were surprised at how quickly the two got used to the idea that there were two sword-carrying men that just walked through a wall in their room.

"Yes."

"OK, then. We're leaving."

"What? Leaving? I'm sorry, you aren't taking us anywhere." Yasu placed himself in front of Miu.

Bald guy rolled his eyes. "How gallant. Sorry, we gotta go!"

"I get to carry the beautiful one!" Feathers piped up, scooping up Miu. "Don't worry, I don't hurt pretty people." Miu was stunned.

Bald guy snickered. "Well aren't you the gentleman."

"Aren't I?"

Bald guy sighed, sad that his tease hadn't got through. "God, I have to carry the guy." With a quick move he grabbed Yasu and both him and Feathers disappeared, the lights still on in the room.

Reira listened entranced as Shin played his guitar softly. "That's amazing, Shin."

Shin smiled. "It's nothing, but thanks."

"He's got skills, Ichigo." Both Shin's and Reira's heads whipped around to the unfamiliar voice.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Shin asked, scared, to two guys. One was about his age, with bright orange hair. The other one was a bit older, with spiky red hair tied in a ponytail. They were both wearing black robes.

Ignoring Shin's question, the red-haired one asked, "Are you Shinichi Okazaki and Layla Serizawa?" Shin and Reira were shocked that they knew their names.

"Y-yes," said Reira bravely. "Yes we are. Who are you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai," the orange-haired one said.

"Idiot! Don't tell them our names?" the red-haired one snapped.

"Why not? They're just humans!"

"You're a human too! And they can see us which means that they aren't just humans."

"So? It's not like they're gonna use our names to hunt us down."

Shin and Reira watched, baffled, at this argument.

"Whatever. Let's go." The red-haired one paused. "I'm carrying the girl." 

"No way! I'm carrying the girl!"

"You'd drop her. Hey, Layla, who do you want to carry you?"

"You're not carrying her anywhere," Shin said.

"We'll take you too, don't worry," the red-haired one said reassuringly, and picked up Reira gently. "Grab the one with blue hair, Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah, don't boss me around."

"I'll do what I want, you bastard."

"Bastard yourself." All this time, Reira was screaming her head off. Shin was struggling against the orange-haired one's lock on his arms.

"Let her go!" he screamed, and attempted to kick his captor. The orange haired one winced.

"Little bastard."

The red-haired one snickered. "He's as old as you, Ichigo." "Ichigo" gaped.

"Whoa… scary."

"Shut up!" Shin screamed.

"Just grab the kid and go. We're late as is, and Byakuya is gonna be so pissed at me." Orange-hair scowled.

"You and your Byakuya. Byakuya this, Byakuya that, you're freaking in love with the guy." The two paused for a moment.

"You just put some very disturbing images in my head, Ichigo."

"What? Oh my god… sorry Renji. I'll get Blue Boy here." With that, the Orange-haired guy grabbed Shin and both him and the redhead disappeared.

Nana and Ren were sitting at a table happily drinking. Nana was on her 10th cup, Ren his 4th.

"You drink like an old lady," Nana slurred, trying to focus.

"I got work tomorrow, hon. I can't drink too much."

"Bleh."

"Ooh, sake! Can I have some?"

"Matsumoto! We're on duty here! No drinking." Nana and Ren turned around.

"Whoa… I'm drunk. Hey Ren, you ever hallucinated when you were drunk?"

"No… whoa this is freaky." The drunken couple stared, their mouths hanging open at the two intruders. One was a tall woman with the hugest boobs Ren had ever seen. The other was a short boy who looked like he was in elementary school with silver hair. Both were wearing black robes.

"I've hallucinated when I was drunk! Remember when I thought you were Gin and I bashed your head in, Hitsugaya?"

"_Captain _Hitsugaya. Yes, I remember that extremely vividly." Turning his attention to the couple, the boy asked: "Are you Nana Osaki and Ren Honjo?" No response; Nana was too drunk and Ren was too busy staring at the woman.

"What, what, oh yeah, yeah, we are. Who are you?" Ren smiled to himself, thinking that it was a pretty good-looking hallucination.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, and he's Toshiro Hitsugaya! Nice to meet you!" To Hitsugaya, she said: "Hey, he's pretty hot, ya think?"

"I wouldn't know," the boy said coldly. Ren smiled to himself.

"Hey, you stay offa my man, h'lluc'nation," Nana mumbled, visibly swaying.

"That's enough," the kid ordered. "Matsumoto, grab the woman. I'll get the man."

"But he's so big, and you're so teensy-weensy." The woman protested. "I think I should carry him." Ren's eyes crossed at the thought of being so close to her chest.

"Matusmoto…" the boy warned, clearly pissed off. But she did have a point. "Fine. I'll get Osaki."

"Yay!" The woman picked up Ren bridal-style, and Ren fainted happily. The boy rolled his eyes, and picked up Nana, and they both disappeared.

Naoki had decided not to go out late tonight because, well, Takumi had threatened him and plus, he was dead tired. Flopping onto his bed, clothes still on, he lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly the door opened and Naoki whipped his head around. "Who is it?" It was a girl, with the biggest boobs he had ever seen. "Are you lost, miss?" he said sweetly.

"No," the girl whispered, looking uncomfortable. She had long brown hair held back by two blue clips.

"Hmm?" Naoki said, confused.

"Sorry to bother you, but is you name Naoki Fujieda?" she said softly.

"Yeah! Hey, how did you know my name?"

The girl looked embarrassed. "I can't say… sorry, I think you have to come with me. Would you please?"

"Sure!" Naoki smiled. Oh yeah, he got to hang out with a hot teenage girl! Sweet!

"Thanks!" the girl said, looking relieved. "This way." She led Naoki out of the building and to another part of town.

"It's pretty nasty here… don't worry, I'll protect you!" Naoki said happily.

"Oh… thanks, Naoki-kun!"

"What is your name, by the way?" Naoki asked.

"Um… Orihime."

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you." Orihime led Naoki into a high-rise building, where the doorman was currently asleep. She walked into the elevator, and pressed "ROOF".

"My friend are up here," she said to Naoki.

"Wait… friends?"

"Yes. They need to talk to you." Now Naoki was starting to get a little worried… friends? Gangsters? Too late now… The elevator door opened. Outside were lots of people…

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun! I got Naoki-kun!" Orihime shouted to an orange-haired boy.

"Hey! Reira! Ren! Nana! Hachi! Yasu! Miu! Shin! Nobu! What are you guys doing here?"


	3. Sparce Explanations

"Hey, Inoue." Ichigo said. The rest of the humans were huddled in a group whispering and staring at them.

"Are we all here?" Orihime asked.

"No, we're waiting for Kuchiki and his sister." Hitsugaya said, walking up to them.

"It's weird, Byakuya is usually first to arrive."

"Yeah… Wait! There he is!" Rangiku pointed towards the sky. Byakuya appeared carrying a man over his shoulder. Rukia appeared right after him, carrying a woman with her.

For some reason, the humans burst into laughter at that sight. "Ha! Takumi, you look like an idiot! Ha!" the one with short dark spiky haired screamed. Takumi (that was his name) frowned and dusted himself off the moment Byakuya put him down.

"Shut up, Ren," he growled. "Hey, what are you all doing here?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know," the tall blonde guy joined in. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Captain Hitsugaya of Squad Ten, this is my lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Captain? Lieutenant? Squad Ten? Hey, are you, like, mutated beings from the army?" the short one with short spiky blonde hair asked.

"No. We will explain that later. I am Captain Kuchiki of Squad Six, and this is my lieutenant, Renji Abarai. This is my sister, Rukia Kuchiki." Byakuya said solemnly.

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki," said a man hiding in the shadows. When he stepped out, everyone screamed. He looked seven feet tall, and had a horrifying face covered in scars.

"And I'm Yachiru, his lieutenant! Nice to meet you!" Yachiru squealed. The humans looked shocked at the tiny toddler with bright pink hair on top of the monster. "This is Feathers-Chan, and this is Baldy-Chan!" she giggled, pointing to Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"Yumichika Ayesegawa and Ikkaku Madarame, 5th and 3rd seats," said the one with the bob cut prissily.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, assistant Soul Reaper." Ichigo said, shouldering Zangetsu.

"Nice sword," one of them squeaked, staring at the huge knife on his back.

"And I'm Orihime Inoue! Pleasure to meet you!" Orihime smiled, bowing. The group of humans looked shocked.

"Hi! I'm Nobuo Terashima!" the short one piped up.

"Shut up, Nobu," growled Ren.

"You don't know who I'yam?" Nana slurred. "Nana Osaki, Black Stones."

"Wait, you're a black stone?" asked Rangiku.

"You don't know the Black Stones? They're one of the most popular bands in Japan! What about Trapnest?"

"Oh! Trapnest! I remember Keigo rambling on about some band named Trapnest…" Ichigo mused.

"Yeah, well I'm Takumi, head of Trapnest. This is Reira, our singer. Ren, our bassist; Naoki, drums."

"We're Black Stone, or BlaSt. I'm Yasu, drums. This is Nana, singer; Nobu, guitar; Shin, bass."

"Hi!" Nobu grinned.

"Who are they?" Renji asked, pointing to Miu and Hachi.

"Miu is my girlfriend, and Hachi is Takumi's wife."

"Pleasure."

"Well, now that we've gotten that all sorted out, how about you tell us what the hell is going on, and prove to us that we're not asleep, hallucinating, or in a mental asylum at this very moment."

Hitsugaya sighed. "We're Soul Reapers. Our job is to make sure souls make it safely to the afterlife, Soul Society. We also purify Hollows. Hollows are souls that have had regrets in life, and when they die, they become monsters that need to eat souls to ease their pain. As I said before, we purify these souls so they can go to the Soul Society."

"We have a ranking among Soul Reapers," Byakuya continued. "Captains rank highest. Hitsugaya, Zaraki and I rank as Captains. Under us are lieutenants. All Soul Reapers possess Spiritual Pressure. The higher the pressure: the more powerful the Soul Reaper. It's rare for a human to have Spiritual Pressure, and powerful ones at that."

"Are you saying that we have this 'Spiritual Pressure'?" Miu asked quietly.

Byakuya nodded. "Exactly. When we discovered it, we were sent here immediately to discover the meaning of it. Now we are under orders to bring you back to the Soul Society." With that, he tossed Takumi over his shoulder rather ungracefully.

"Hey, put me down!" Takumi screamed, as the humans all burst in to fits of uncontrolled laughter.

"We are leaving." All the Soul Reapers nodded, and they picked up a human and disappeared.


	4. The Truth comes to light

The party appeared in the Soul Society, the humans blinking and gazing around in awe. A messenger appeared and knelt before them.

"Tell Captain Mayuri that we are bringing the humans to his lab immediately." The messenger nodded, and then disappeared. Hitsugaya paused. "Kuchiki, Zaraki, we are going to Division Twelve."

"OK." Zaraki growled. Byakuya just nodded, and, grabbing Takumi, disappeared, followed by the rest of the Soul Reapers.

"Captain."

"Yes, Matsumoto?"

"Is it wise to bring some defenseless humans to Mayuri?"

"We'll all be there to make sure he doesn't do anything too… extreme, Matsumoto."

"Good, because the one Bya-kun was carrying seemed pretty hot. I wouldn't want Mayuri to ruin his looks!"

'MATSUMOTO!"

"Hmm… very interesting." Mayuri sneered, walking back and forth in front of the humans.

"What's with his face?" Ren whispered to the girl that was standing silently next to him.

"Yeah, he looks like a frog." Mayuri whipped his head around and stalked towards Ren.

"I wouldn't be offending me right now, human, when I am the one that will be performing these experiments on you…"

"Captain Mayuri. You will not be experimenting on these humans, you will merely be running tests on them." Yamamoto said.

Mayuri narrowed his eyes. "Too bad. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

LOTS OF TESTS LATER…

"Done yet?" Zaraki yawned, leaning against a box of equipment.

"Yes," Mayuri glared. "That was the last one." He frowned at the papers before him for a bit, and then his expression cleared.

"I believe I know what's going on here. Now I have just one question for the humans. Do you play music?"

Nana, considerably more sober now, frowned. "Duh! We're Trapnest and Black Stones, the most popular bands in Japan! Haven't you heard of us?"

Mayuri sneered. "I'm afraid I don't get out much. So you all play music?"

"Hachi and I don't." Miu spoke up. Mayuri frowned.

"Well… most of you play music then. That explains a lot…"

"Will you quit with the musing and tell us what the hell is going on? I'd like to know why I was dragged out of my house to this weird place with people dressed like samurai!" Ren yelled.

"Be quiet, you loud human. Basically, all of you emit vibrations. These vibrations have a certain musical quality. You say that you all work as full-time musicians and your music has reached new levels. When you all played music for the amount of time you have and to the degree you have, you start to naturally emit musical vibrations."

"Like a stage presence?" Miu asked quietly.

Mayuri looked startled. This was one sharp human. He tried to cover his surprise. "Kind of, but more powerful and natural. The vibrations also work as a weak attraction. Everyone that hears about your music will instantly want to listen to it. Also, your presence will inspire awe in people."

"Celebrities can do that, though simply by achieving fame. That doesn't mean they have elevated Spiritual Pressure though. Many other bands and musical stars have reached the same levels as Blast and Trapnest, but you've never picked up those kinds of Spiritual Pressures before!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Actually, we have." Byakuya said softly. Everyone's heads whipped around. "Sixty years ago, Kisuke Urahara contacted me about some odd Spiritual Pressure. Four British, by the names of Lennon, McCartney, Harrison and Starr."

"The Beatles!" Shin gasped.

"Yes. I believe that was what they were called. Looking at them I declared they were harmless. I was right. They grew more famous by the day, or so Urahara told me. I don't actually care about the affairs of the human world."

"Why did Urahara tell you, and not the Captain-General?" Hitsugaya asked sharply.

For once Byakuya looked slightly embarrassed. "I… do not know."

"I mean, it's not like you were very good friends. He must of told Yoruichi, though; I mean I thought they were going out. Urahara would have told his lover what was going on." Rangiku suddenly turned very pale, as did Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"I don't think Urahara was going out with _Yoruichi_…" Rangiku said quietly. Byakuya turned around sharply, his face slightly pink.

"If you are suggesting that Urahara and I-" he started. Hitsugaya suddenly realized what was happening.

"MATSUMOTO!" he screamed. "Sorry, Captain Kuchiki. My lieutenant didn't mean anything inappropriate at all." Byakuya scowled, and resumed his normal poker face.

"Good."

"Now that we are finished discussing the oh-so-interesting details of Captain Kuchiki's sex life, can we get back to the issue at hand?" Mayuri said sarcastically.

"It is actually very interesting," Rangiku murmured, and Mayuri shot her a glare.

"So, as I was saying, the vibrations act like a weak magnet to these human's music. The vibrations are activated when a certain musical level has been reached."

The humans, meanwhile, were glancing nervously around. Ren, Shin, Naoki and Nobu were staring hungrily at Rangiku. Yasu and Miu were evaluating Mayuri's lab. Hachi and Reira's eyes were fixed upon Byakuya.

"Are these humans any danger to the Soul Society or the Real World?" Yamamoto asked.

Mayuri looked at the data. "I don't think so."

"So, they will be returned to the Real World, have their memories wiped and resume their daily lives."

Hitsugaya nodded. "All right. The Senkaimon should still be open. Let's go!" The shinigami nodded, and, grabbing a human, disappeared.


	5. It's Party Time!

Byakuya leapt silently through the air, carrying Takumi. Takumi was very confused by the events that just happened. A… Soul Society? Where dead people go? And monsters called Hollows that are killed by Soul Reapers? It all sounded very unrealistic. Who knew… it might even have been all a dream.

"Hey… you. What's your name again?" Takumi asked the silent, what was it? Soul Reaper?

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Hey, Byakuya… do you come here much? Like, from that Soul Society place to here?"

"No."

"Oh." A pause. "You wanna grab a drink?"

"Excuse me?"

"Go to a bar, get some booze?"

"Oh. You mean go purchase alcohol."

"Yeah."

Byakuya considered it. He could always wipe his memory afterwards, and perhaps the man did need a few drinks to calm him down after being told that there were robe-wearing sword-bearing people who helped you die.

"Fine."

"Cool. I know a bar. Here, turn right over the building with the… um… blue roof…"

~o.0.o~

"Hey… I have an idea." Hachi grinned nervously. "Blast could put on a performance for the… uh… Soul People!"

"Soul _Reapers_," Hitsugaya muttered. Hachi was with Blast and Trapnest (minus Takumi). Yasu, Nobu and their respective girlfriends had gone home. Accompanying them were various shinigami.

"Yay! Music! Ken-Chan, can they? ?"

Zaraki shrugged. "Okay. Any objections, Hitsugaya?"

"No way!" Rangiku squealed. "Music!" Hitsugaya sighed and glared at his lieutenant.

"No objections."

Nana grinned and turned to her bandmates. "Let's show these robe wearing weirdo's what good music really sounds like!"

"Yay!" giggled Shin.

Rangiku leaned back and elbowed her captain. "This should be fun!"

~o.0.o~

Byakuya was, for once life, uncomfortable. He knew it wasn't a good idea to let the human buy alcohol, but he let him do it anyway. Now he had a very drunk Takumi on his hands.

"Ya know… I'm… I'm bis'xuel," Takumi slurred.

Byakuya inwardly sighed. "That is wonderful. Now I believe we should go-"

"But, ya see, I'm… m-married," Takumi confided, as if telling Byakuya his greatest secret. "To a girl."

"Ah."

"She's sexy… ya know… but not really… hehe…"

Byakuya shifted uncomfortably. This really was a bad idea.

"And my… my lead singer. Reira. The chick with the blonde hair. She likes me." Takumi suddenly burst out into a fit of giggles, and fell off his chair. Byakuya made no move to help him up.

After a while, he looked down, and saw Takumi lying on the ground with a dreamy smile on his face, unconscious. Byakuya sighed, picked him up and headed for his apartment.

~o.0.o~

Rangiku was in heaven. Free music, free drinks, free food, hot guys, aah… this was the life. But where was the captain?

"TAICHOU!" Hitsugaya flinched as he heard his name being bellowed.

"TAICHOU! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU?" Rangiku barged into the next room, to see Hitsugaya sitting on the windowsill.

"Taichou, why aren't you listening to the music?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Because—"

Rangiku didn't stop to hear his answer. She dragged him by his shirt into the next room, all the while exclaiming: "Taichou, you should really loosen up! You're in the human, world, and in TOKYO!"

"Matsumoto…"

~o.0.o~

Byakuya emerged through the window, and was greeted by a barrage of noise. He searched through the mingling crowd of shinigami and humans for a short white-haired captain.

"Hitsugaya-taichou. Why are we still here and the humans still retaining their memories?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "They requested a… _concert_."

"Please see to it that this _concert _ends shortly, we are due back at the Soul Society."

"Of course."

~o.0.o~

A throng of males, all seeking her attention, surrounded Rangiku. The "concert" had ended by now, and people were sitting around talking as if it were just a normal party.

"Hey… I'm Ren. Nice to meet you."

"Hi! I'm Naoki, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello. I'm Shin."

Rangiku beamed. "You're all so cuuute!" she squealed drunkenly, giving them all a bear hug. "But I like you best," she said, leaping on top of Ren. "You're so cutey cuety coochie cute!" With each word, she leaned down farther and farther, until her boobs were directly in the dark haired man's face.

"Oi!" Nana screamed, aiming a leather boot at Rangiku. "Back off, ya bimbo!" Rangiku may have been a very drunk shinigami, but a shinigami nonetheless, so she deftly caught the boot, and flipped Nana over her head.

"Ow! What's your problem, bitch!" Nana hissed.

"She your girlfriend? I think she's jealous…"

"Yeah…" Ren said weakly. He was in heaven.

"But her boobs are so little…"

"EXCUSE ME?"

Rangiku turned back to Ren, completely forgetting about Nana. "Hey, you look like Shuuhei… but hotter…"

Hisagi was across the room, so he didn't hear Rangiku's insulting comment. Even if he was, he was too drunk to care. He was huddled in a corner with his little gang of friends. All drunk.

"H-hey, that blond chick's hot…" Renji slurred. "I'ma go an' say hi…" He wobbled over to Reira, and was about to say something, when someone slammed into him.

"Oi! Renji, you're drunk!" Rukia screamed. "Ichigo, help me drag his fat ass to the kitchen."

"Sure, Rukia," he said, snickering at Renji.

"Ah hatcha…" he mumbled.

"Sorry!" Rukia smiled at a shocked Reira.

Hachi dashed over to Nana. "Hey, Nana! Look at that guy!"

Nana peered around. "Say what?" She had just been trying to ignore the fact that that big boobed bimbo was making out with her boyfriend.

"Him! That totally hot guy that just came in… through the window…" She pointed.

"Wow… he's smokin'… wanna go say hi?"

Hachi grinned. "Uh huh!"

Byakuya sighed. This "party" was really irritating. Just now, two women had walked up to him. They would not go away! One kept talking a lot in an extremely loud voice, while the other kept leaning on him and smiling in an oddly disturbing way. He suspected she was trying to seduce him. Byakuya was forced to simply walk away.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, this party ends _now._"

Hitsugaya sighed. "I guess it's about time." He looked around the room. "My god, everyone's completely drunk…"

Byakuya frowned. "I guess we'll have to do this ourselves… Zaraki!"

Grunt.

"Start erasing their memories. And get Lieutenant Matsumoto _off _that man!"

Grunt.

AT THE SOUL SOCIETY

"—and the humans' memories have been safely wiped. That concludes my report, sou-taichou."

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki. As for you…"

Yamamoto turned towards the embarrassed, ashamed and severely hung over lieutenants.

He shook his head. "I will deal with you later. Now, Sasakibe. Announce to all shinigami that, with the exception of those that work there, Tokyo is strictly OFF LIMITS."

**End!**

**NOTE: I'm sorry, this wasn't a very good fic. It was one of my earlier ones so… yeah… **

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Love you all**

**Keira Lune**


End file.
